Aksyon the new rival news programs
Viewers eager to watch the news before the new 6:30 p.m. airing have given Aksyon, an unprecedented new growth in ratings. In fact, TV5’s banner news program has often shot up to the no. 1 spot in its timeslot, with the new rival news programs. “The success of Aksyon can be attributed to the combination of two important factors,” Tulfo related in a press conference on Tuesday. “The first being the new time slot, the new competition ratings of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, our different approach in delivering the stories of the day.” According to Tulfo, while Aksyon gives a complete coverage of national news, it has bumped up community news in its story lineup. “We tackle national news later on in the program and begin with stories straight from where our viewers’ come from,” he explained. “These are the stories that the other news programs air as briefs in their police reports. We find on the other hand that our audience appreciates learning about what’s going on in their neighborhoods so they can be well prepared for any eventuality.” Based on the performance growth of Aksyon in the last four quarters (January 2012 to date), the primetime newscast has shown remarkable uptrend both in national urban and Mega Manila. According to Nielsen Media Research, Aksyon has spiked from 11.4 percent audience share in Q1 to 18.1 percent in Q4 in NuTAM; and from 14.1 percent audience share (Q1) to 23.9 percent (Q4) in MegaTAM—relatively gaining from the news program counterparts in both ABS-CBN and GMA. Though relatively new in the newscast arena, Aksyon already has a share of exclusives of national concern. In one historic face-off interview since the contested 2007 senatorial polls, newly resigned Sen. Miguel Zubiri and Atty. Koko Pimentel patched up their differences on national TV first and exclusive on Aksyon in August. Pediones' presents stories that wrap up a day’s work at RESCUE5, the very first specialized and trained news organization-based group of emergency response teams that roam around the roads of Metro Manila to gather stories and at the same time respond to victims of road mishaps or any calamities as the need arises. and almost two decade-TV career involves a lot of extreme challenges and in-depth stories of survival, gives face to RESCUE5. Tulfo’s eye-opening story on the Bilibid drug trade led to an investigation. The newscast also documented a series on OFWs involved in drug trade in Macau, Singapore and Malaysia. Aksyon further scooped some exclusives on the Ramgen Revilla slay case with Cosim securing Janelle Manahan’s video in the hospital room after her operation; with Bediones and Tulfo delivering exclusive developments in the case. News5 Gaining Ground: If ratings are to believed, “'Aksyon'” has been encroaching on the viewers of newscast that air across it on channels 2 and 7. TV5 counter programming strategy in 2012 by airing its news program 30 minutes ahead of the new competition ratings of “'TV Patrol'” and “'24 Oras'” at 6:30 p.m. slots, followed by a game and variety show. News director Patrick Paez said possibly one of the strengths of “'Aksyon'” and their other news and public affairs programs as well is the kind of talents they place on cam. “Our talents are organic, they are not manufactured. What audiences see on TV are real people doing real things,” he said. Paez cites, for instance, their weather man, Lourd de Veyra. A literary artist and 4-time Palanca awardee, Lourd anchors “'Aksyon'’s” “'Weather or Not'” segment. But aside from the physical weather report, the sometime editor and band player (Radioactive Sago) indulges in his own “'The Word of the Lourd',” often an irreverent take on social issues affecting the political weather of the country. Aksyon now airs Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. on TV5 (with simulcast broadcast on AksyonTV, Radyo Singko 92.3 News FM and TeleSingko). (TMA)